My Tales
by FaroreRayzes
Summary: Sebuah buku tanpa judul menjadi barang berharga milik Gwendolyn. bagaimana bila ia masuk kedalam dunia dalam buku dan bertemu dengan Caim, apakah ia bisa mengubah ending Caim yang tragis itu? setting Drakengard 1, mind to RnR?
1. First Phase : The Beginning

**Ini adalah fic pertama Farore tapi tidak pernah Farore upload ke ...**

**Dan karena ini yang pertama jadi kata-katanya sangat tidak baku...**

**Ini cerita tentang Caim dan teman-temannya dengan perspektif baru..**

**Gwen disini adalah OC. Oiya, sejujurnya Farore belum pernah memainkan Drakengard 1 jadi tidak begitu tahu, selama ini Farore tahu dari youtube, wikipedia, dan flashback drakengard 2. Jadi bila ada yang kurang jangan segan-segan memberitahu ya...**

**Walaupun prolognya dari Drakengard 2 tapi cerita ini bersetting di drakengard 1...^^**

**I do not own Caim and friends, drakengard belongs to Square enix and Cavia**

**Happy reading!**

**Sincerely,**

**Farore Rayzes**

**

* * *

**

"_Before I was born, a war broke out between the Empire and the Union. Many people bled and the world marched toward destruction. Lost lives. Sacrifices. The all consuming blaze. The world saved. Caim, the soldier who lost it's voice. Angelus, the red dragon. They were the event of eighteen years ago."_

Itu adalah prolog dari sebuah kisah favoritku. Menceritakan tentang seorang dari Royal Family yang memimpin pasukan 'Union' untuk berperang melawan 'Empire', sebuah kerajaan asing yang bertindak kejam pada rakyatnya. Sang protagonis, Caim, adalah orang yang gigih melindungi tanah kelahirannya. Dia hidup berdua dengan adik perempuannya yang terkasih, Furiae serta sahabat baiknya, Inuart.

Mereka bertiga berjuang bersama. Tapi, keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada mereka. Caim yang sekarat, berlari ke istananya untuk menyelamatkan Furiae. Tapi, tubuhnya tak kuasa untuk berlari. Untuk menyembuhkan dirinya yang sekarat hanya ada satu cara. Membuat sebuah "pact" dengan makhluk lain. Caim, memaksa seekor naga merah yang juga sekarat untuk membuat "pact" dengannya. Untuk mencapai tujuan masing-masing, mereka setuju. Tapi, setiap "pact" pasti ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk pihak manusia. Dan harga yang harus dibayar oleh Caim, adalah "suara". Sekarang Caim yang ramah berubah menjadi orang yang dingin. Dua makhluk yang sudah menjadi "pact partner" bila salah satu mati, maka pasangannya juga akan mati. Sekarang, ia terbelenggu pada lingkaran kematian. Bukan hanya itu, semakin lama terlihat pengkhianatan dalam diri Inuart. Hati Caim bertambah beku. Lalu, seakan belum cukup, ia dihadapkan pada adiknya yang tersayang, yang sekarang menjadi boneka tak berjiwa. Angelus, sang naga merah yang kini menjadi belahan jiwa Caim, tersegel. Meninggalkan Caim hidup, selamanya. Dia hancur. Tak ada tempat untuk kembali, tak ada orang yang terkasih, tak akan ada lagi senyuman. Yang tersisa hanya air mata beku yang mengiringi melodi keabadian.

" Kamu gak bosen-bosen ya, Gwen! Udah berapa kali coba, kamu ceritain kisah itu! Bosen tau!" seorang gadis berseragam putih abu-abu menggerutu kesal. Cewek berambut pendek sebahu itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bajunya dikeluarkan, terlihat sekali bahwa ia adalah orang yang selalu melanggar peraturan. Tapi manusia tidaklah dinilai dari penampilan luar. Norma, gadis tomboy ini adalah gadis yang baik, yang selalu ada untuk sahabatnya.

" Biar aja! Ini adalah kisah kesayanganku semenjak 7 tahun yang lalu!" aku melempar pandanganku. Saat ini kami duduk di kantin sekolah, sambil menyedot segelas es kelapa. Gwen, sebaliknya adalah orang yang sensitif dan penurut. Ia rela melakukan apa saja, walaupun hal itu merugikan dirinya sendiri tapi bila itu bisa membuat orang yang terkasih baginya bahagia maka hal itu memang sudah wajar dilakukan. Gadis ini juga berambut pendek sebahu tapi lebih bergelombang, pakainnya rapi dengan semua atribut sekolah terpasang.

" Emang apa spesialnya sih? Itu kan Cuma cerita fantasi biasa. Tentang pangeran berkuda putih yang menyelamatkan dunia dari para monster. Banyak kali yang begituan di pasar." Ejek cewek tomboy itu, sambil cengar-cengir.

" Apa? Enak aja! Ini bukan cerita murahan yang gampang ditemuin di pasar! Dan dia gak bermaksud menyelamatkan dunia, Caim Cuma melindungi apa yang berarti baginya. Tapi, Ia justru dikhianati, dan ditinggalkan." Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada Norma. Ia menarik kepalanya menjauhi wajahku.

" berlebihan deh! Aku malah gak suka cerita sedih kayak gitu." Norma mengatakannya sambil melihat jam tangan hijau army-nya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

" Iya, aku juga merasa cerita ini terlalu sedih. Caim harus menerima beban terlalu banyak. Bahkan sampai akhir cerita dia masih gak dapat kebahagiaannya. Kenapa pengarangnya begitu kejam pada tokoh karyanya sendiri?" aku menatap langit yang menghitam sambil menghela nafas. Kedua tanganku menopang daguku yang berat

" Mana aku tahu! Ngapain mikir begituan." Balas Norma sambil memasukkan barang-barangnya yang bercecer dimeja kantin ke dalam tas hitamnya.

" Biar aja sih, Norma! Suka-suka aku! Kalau aku yang jadi pengarangnya, maka walaupun sedikit aku bakal ngasih Caim harapan, kebahagiaan, dan happy ending. Hhehe." Aku membayangkan bila aku berada disana, disamping Caim, maka akan kuberikan semua yang ada didiriku padanya. Tanpa sadar senyuman tersungging di wajahku. Tapi awan masih mendung.

" Iya,ya,ya... dasar maniak" Norma beranjak dari kursinya.

" Terserah aku dong..." aku masih tetap duduk dan mendongak ke Norma yang sekarang sudah lebih tinggi dariku.

" Whatever lah! Balik yuk! Kayanya mau hujan. Udah gelap banget." Kata Norma sambil mengenakan tasnya. Lalu pergi tanpa mempedulikan sahabatnya yang masih meneguk es di gelasnya.

" Ah, iya. Udah jam 3." Aku juga beranjak dari kursi kantin, dan lari nyusul Norma yang udah jalan duluan.

Di depan gerbang sekolah, aku memandang langit gelap. Langit yang biru tertutup oleh awan hitam. Mengingatkanku pada kepulan asap dari sang naga merah, yang amarahnya mampu membuat langit cerah menjadi suram. Norma memanggilku, membuyarkan lamunan seorang gadis yang belum dewasa. Yang masih belum mengerti arti "kebahagiaan" dan "kepedihan". Aku masuk ke dalam mobil jemputan, Norma dan aku duduk dibelakang. Sekali lagi aku memandang langit hitam dari kaca mobil, yang membuatnya terlihat makin gelap. Langit yang gelap seakan memperingatkan bahwa takdir dari seseorang dapat berubah hanya dalam kedipan mata. Dan kemudian langit menangis hebat, disertai jeritan-jeritan yang menggelegar. Tertegun aku, mengingat pertama kali aku membaca kisah Caim. Sama seperti langit ini, aku menangis hebat.

* * *

**Sekian Chapter 1!**

**Aduh, bahasanya sama sekali tidak baku ya...**

**Maklum, ini fanfic pertama Farore...**

**Kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan senang hati...^^**

**Sincerely,**

**Farore Rayzes**


	2. Second Phase : The Awakening

**Chapter 2!**

**Masih dengan bahasa yang tidak baku...**

**Maaaf yaaa...**

**Masih menggunakan Gwen POV, dan Caim serta Furiae mulai terlihat.**

**I do not own Caim and friends, Drakengard belongs to Square Enix and Cavia.**

**Happy Reading!^^**

**Sincerely,**

**Farore Rayzes**

**

* * *

**

" Makasih ya, Gwen! Sampai ketemu besok!" ucap Norma sambil membuka pintu mobil, dan berlari ke dalam rumahnya. Aku hanya melambaikan tanganku, sambil tersenyum. Suara air yang jatuh secara bersama-sama itu membuatku takut. Entah kenapa, rasanya ingin cepat pulang.

Mobil Yaris berwarna biru muda, masuk ke dalam garasi. Aku turun dari dalam mobil, dan Myris, pelayanku, berlari kemari. Ia berdiri disampingku menundukkan kepalanya sambil sedikit membungkuk.

" Selamat datang, nona. Makan siang sudah disiapkan, jadi..."

" Gak usah. Tadi udah makan ama Norma. Aku mau tidur aja." Aku memotong kalimat Myris. Dan langsung berjalan kekamar. Tak dapatku mengelakan perasaan ini. Perasaan aneh ini. Takut, sedih, ragu, bingung, galau. Aku selalu memiliki perasaan seperti ini setiap kali hujan turun. Ayah bilang mungkin ini phobia, tapi bagiku bukan. Ini adalah perasaan yang lain, bukan phobia. Karena setiap situasi ini terjadi, satu-satunya cara untuk membuatku tenang adalah memeluk Caim.

Aku memasuki kamarku. Kamar yang bernuansa langit. Tanpa mengganti seragam putih abu-abuku, aku mengambil buku bersampul merah di dalam lemari kaca. Lemari kaca khusus untuk harta berhargaku. Setelah mengambil buku, aku menuju tempat tidur. Mengistirahatkan sayapku yang lemah, karena terbang seharian. Mengistirahatkan pikiranku yang resah, karena deru air hujan. Mengistirahatkan perasaan yang lelah, karena memikirkan dirimu seorang. Perasaan cinta yang tak mungkin terbalas, walau memohon sampai ribuan kali.

Aku memeluk buku tak berjudul itu. Sambil menatap keluar jendela. Aku suka langit. Langit yang biru, langit yang indah, besar dan megah. Tapi langit yang seharusnya ikut menghiburku, kali ini juga menangis. Mengasihani diriku yang tak kunjung menyadari, bahwa perasaan ini bukanlah ilusi semata.

Berdoa. Walaupun aku berdoa untuk menghilangkan hujan ini tapi langit tetap menangis. Kupejamkan mata. Kali ini aku berdoa, semoga Caim mendapat kebahagiaannya. Selama 7 tahun aku terus berdoa untuk senyumannya kembali. Entah terdengar atau tidak. Perasaan yang tak dapat kupeluk ini, berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menyesakkan.

Aku tertidur. Sambil menangis. Lagi. Untukmu. Yang tak pernah sadar.

* * *

" HEEEIIII..."

Ada suara.

" Kamu gak apa-apa?"

Suara yang lembut.

" Sudah sadar belum?"

Siapa? ibu? Bukan...

" Hmmm..."

Aku mengenal suara ini. Terasa hangat. Nyaman.

" Ugh-umm..." aku membuka mataku. Terlihat didepanku seorang gadis yang manis. Rambut merahnya terurai pendek. Ia memakai gaun berlengan panjang putih bersih. Gadis itu tersenyum. Cantik. Suci.

" Akhirnya bangun juga! Syukurlah, aku kira kamu tidak akan bangun." Ucap gadis itu riang. Aku melihat sekeliling. Mana langit gelap tadi? Mana kamar langitku? Mana buku merah ku? Ini tempat yang asing.

" Ini dimana?" tanyaku yang masih setengah sadar. Pikiranku masih kacau.

" House of Caerleon. Tadi kakakku menemukanmu pingsan di tengah District of Shining Life. Jadi dia membawamu kesini." Jawabnya sambil mengangkat telunjuknya padaku.

Apa? 'Caerleon'? aku mengenal nama itu. Tidak mungkin...

" kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanyaku.

" Huh? Kan tadi aku sudah bilang, kamu itu.."

" Furiae, apa dia sudah sadar?" tiba-tiba ada suara dari balik pintu. Seorang pria datang dari pintu dibalik punggung sang gadis.

Tunggu.. "Furiae"?

" Ya, dia sudah bangun." Kata gadis di depanku sambil menengok ke belakang, membelakangiku, menghadap pada seorang pria gagah.

" Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu. Ia tinggi, gagah, rambutnya yang berwarna coklat kemerahan menambah daya tariknya. Suaranya, begitu lembut. Membuat jantungku berlomba dengan angin. Tapi yang membuatku penasaran padanya adalah kata 'Caerleon' dan 'Furiae'. Aku terdiam.

" Kau berantakan. Akan kuganti pakaianmu." Kata gadis cantik tadi, sambil menarik tanganku. Membawaku ke samping lemari, tak jauh dari tempatku tidur.

" Dasar mesum! Cepat keluar." Gadis itu memarahi pria tadi sambil berkacak pinggang.

" Hhaha. Maaf." Pria itu berbalik. " Furiae, setelah selesai, bawa dia ke Silent Chamber." Lalu pria itu pergi.

" Nah, penganggu sudah pergi. Ayo ganti bajumu. Nanti cantiknya tidak akan terlihat kan?" katanya riang. Aku memandang diriku sendiri. Sadar, baju sekolahku berlumuran lumpur dan tanah. Aku malu, dan menundukan kepala.

Ya ampun. Laki-lai tadi melihatku berantakan sekali..

" Yang mana yang cocok ya?" dia memilih gaun untukku.

" Uumm.. apa tidak ada kaos?" pintaku dengan segala kerendahan hati.

" Kaos? Apa itu?" tanyanya balik.

Yang benar saja? Gadis secantik dan semodis dia tidak tahu kaos? Bercandakan? Tapi, melihat ekspresi polosnya yang terlihat benar-benar bingung. Membuatku tak tega bertanya.

" Uh. Bukan apa-apa kok." Akhirnya aku pasrah. Terserah mau dipakaikan apa. Tapi heran. Di dalam lemari, yang ada hanya gaun-gaun yang indah. Terlihat sederhana tapi tak biasakan, ada orang yang Cuma menyimpan gaun di lemarinya.

" Yang ini saja ya?" tunjuknya pada gaun oranye merah. Dan panjang roknya menyentuh tanah.

NGGAK MAU! Tapi aku tidak berani mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

" Maaf, bukannya menolak, tapi akan lebih baik kalau yang sederhana saja." pintaku sopan.

" Oh. Ok." Dia mencari lagi. Dan mendapati sebuah gaun berwarna biru putih. Gaun yang cantik. Berlengan panjang. Dengan rok selutut. Apa gaun ini pantas untuk diriku, yang kotor?

" Coba pakai." Katanya. Aku mengambil pakaian itu dari tangannya.

" Apa tidak apa – apa aku kenakan?" tanyaku

" Pakai saja. Aku masih punya banyak." Jawabnya polos.

Lalu aku memakainya. Sebenarnya tubuh gadis itu terlihat lebih kecil dariku, tapi gaun ini pas aku kenakan. Aku memandang cermin. Terlihat beda. Cewek kotor tadi sekarang berubah menjadi seperti putri.

" Aku rapikan rambutmu ya." Pinta gadis tadi sambil menyuruhku duduk. Belaian-belaian jari jemarinya, membuatku nyaman. Aku memejamkan mata.

" Sudah selesai." Katanya. Aku membuka mata. Terlihat berbeda. Cantik. Tapi lebih cantik gadis yang dengan baik hatinya memberikanku gaun, dan menyisir rambutku yang kotor.

" Kakakku sudah menunggu. Ayo." Pintanya sambil menarik tanganku lagi.

'Kakak'? tidak mungkin. Hal seperti ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap mengikuti langkahnya.

* * *

**Sekian Chapter 2.**

**Fandom Drakengard kok tidak ada yang berbahasa Indonesia ya?**

**Ayo dong, para author disana, buat fic Drakengard!**

**Disini sepi...**

**Oh, well. Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati.^^ jangan lupa review ya...**


	3. Third Phase : The Longing

**Chapter 3!**

**Wuih, sudah chapter 3 tapi dalam setting cerita ini masih awal sekali dari cerita Drakengard yang asli...**

**Bahasa baku sudah mulai terlihat walaupun masih banyak yang tidak bakunya, maaf sekali ya...**

**Okay! Farore sangat senang bila kalian berkenan membaca, apalagi me-review cerita ini...**

**Happy reading!**

**Sincerely,**

**Farore Rayzes**

**

* * *

**

Gadis cantik didepanku ini, menarikku. Mengantarkan aku ke tempat pria itu menunggu. Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengerti perasaan ini. Aku ingin bertemu. Sosok pria tadi tak pernah hilang dari ingatanku. Wajahnya, suaranya, senyumnya. Seakan sesuatu yang sangat aku rindukan. Cepat. Bawa aku padanya.

Gadis itu membuka pintu besar. Derik pintu yang pilu, mengawali pertemuan keduaku dengan pria ini. Lagi. Jantungku berlomba dengan angin. 'Silent Chamber' begitulah nama dari ruangan ini. Tapi yang terdengar olehku bukanlah kesunyian, tapi degupan jantung yang menderu.

Dia berdiri membelakangi kami. Punggungnya yang disinari cahaya sore itu terlihat tegap. Matanya menerawang jauh keluar jendela, memperhatikan luasnya tanah hijau yang membentang. Menyadari keberadaan kami, ia berbalik.

" Lama sekali." Katanya.

" Maaf." Balas gadis disampingku. Ia tertawa kecil.

" jadi kenapa memanggil kami, kak?" tambahnya. Pria itu sekarang menoleh padaku.

" Hm.. Maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Caim dari keluarga Caerleon. Dan ini adikku, Furiae Caerleon."

DEG! Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Caim Caerleon? Furiae Caerleon? Tidak mungkin. Hal ini mustahil! Aku tertegun. Suaraku mati. Sunyi. Tak dapat kupercaya apa yang kulihat dan kudengar. Ini gurauan kan? Ini hanya candaan kan?

Ya, Norma pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Dia memang iseng.

" Hhahaha... Lucu sekali. Berhenti bercanda ah! Mana mungkin hal seperti ini bisa terjadi?" tawaku mendampingi kata-kata yang kulontarkan. Mereka saling berpandangan. Bingung.

" Tapi, itu benar. Aku Furiae. Dan dia kakakku, Caim." Katanya, menekankan.

" Lihat bendera di belakangmu? Itu symbol keluarga Caerleon." Tambahnya menunjuk ke dinding dibelakangku.

Aku berpaling ke belakang.

DEG! Lagi-lagi jantung ini berdetak keras. Terdiam. Aku melihat symbol yang tergambar di bendera berwarna biru yang menggantung di dinding. Symbol itu sungguh mirip seperti di dalam buku. Atau symbol itu memang yang ada di buku?

Kenapa bisa? Aku belum pernah memperlihatkan bahkan bentuk dari buku kesayanganku pada Norma sekalipun, aku hanya menggambarkannya dalam kata-kata. Tapi kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

Kalau bukan ulah Norma, lalu siapa? Ayahkah? Tapi, Ayah terlalu sibuk. Dia tidak mungkin menyiapkan orang dan bahkan istana seperti ini hanya untuk mengagetkanku.

Aku berbalik. Memandang kepada mereka berdua. Caim, sosok pria yang menyayangi adiknya setulus hati. Furiae, gadis suci yang selalu berdoa untuk kakaknya. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti apa yang kubayangkan selama 7 tahun ini.

Rasanya, dalam dada ini mengalir suatu perasaan. Perasaan yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Perasaan ini naik dari dada, terus menuju keatas. Mengacaukan seluruh inderaku. Nafasku menjadi berantakan. Aku tak dapat lagi berfikir apa-apa. Bahkan suara jantungku pun tak terdengar. Tubuh ini mati rasa. Mulut ini tak dapat bicara. Gelap. Pandanganku begitu gelap. Perasaan ini terus keatas. Mengalir, dan akhirnya tak terbendung lagi. Perasaan ini tumpah, dalam bentuk air mata, yang selama ini hanya kutujukan pada dirimu yang terkasih. Aku menangis, tanpa suara. Hujan dimataku tak dapat berhenti. Caim dan Furiae yang tak mengerti, hanya menungguku. Mereka diam. Menunggu redanya api yang berkobar tiba-tiba dalam dada ini.

* * *

" Furiae! Aku menemukan buku yang kau cari!" teriakku pada Furiae yang sedang berdiri di depan lemari buku.

" Ah. Terima kasih, Gwen!" katanya sambil menerima buku yang kuberikan.

" Itu buku tentang 'herbs' kan? Untuk apa buku itu?" tanyaku pada Furiae yang membuka lembar demi lembar buku ditangannya.

" Aku, tidak bisa bertarung seperti kalian. Jadi, aku berusaha dalam pengobatan. Aku ingin bisa berguna untuk Caim." Jawabnya tersenyum. Mendengar jawabannya aku juga tersenyum.

" Caim beruntung memiliki dirimu." Kataku. Dia hanya tertegun sejenak, lalu tertawa.

Ya. Sudah 6 bulan berlalu sejak pertama kali aku bertemu mereka. Caim dan Furiae membiarkanku bermalam di sini setelah aku menangis hebat. Saat mereka bertanya siapa aku, aku menjawab apa adanya. Tentang sekolah, tentang Norma, tentang kamarku, tentang aku yang tertidur lalu bangun di tempat yang tak dikenal. Tapi aku sama sekali tak menceritakan tentang buku bersampul merah.

Tentu saja mereka bingung. Tapi Caim bilang, mungkin aku shock saat kotaku diserang 'Empire', jadi dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, dan membiarkanku menetap. Karena memang aku tidak punya tujuan di dunia ini. Aku tak punya apa-apa. Baik uang, pakaian, rumah, teman, maupun keluarga. Disini, semua itu tak ada. Yang kumiliki sekarang adalah mereka berdua, yang dengan baik hatinya, memeliharaku. 6 bulan. Keluargaku pasti mencariku mati-matian. Tiba-tiba hilang, tak mungkin ada orang yang tak khawatir. Bahkan ayah yang biasanya tak peduli itu, pasti akan khawatir kan? Mungkin.

" Yo! Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kedua malaikat manis ini?" tiba-tiba ada suara dari arah pintu.

" Inuart! Kau kira sedang apa orang yang berada di perpustakaan? Main petak umpet?" jawab Furiae, bercanda, sambil tertawa kecil.

" Hhahaha! Mungkin saja!" balasnya. Furiae kesal, dan menggerutu. Mereka terlihat akrab.

Inuart, sahabat baik Caim. Dia adalah pria jujur. Tubuhnya tinggi, dan berpostur lebih besar dari pada Caim. Orang yang baik. Tapi ada yang aneh. Sesuatu yang janggal. Ada sesuatu dari diri Inuart yang kulupakan. Sesuatu yang penting. Tapi karena dia bukan Caim, aku tidak perduli. Karena aku ingin tahu segalanya tentang Caim. Ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Paling tidak sekarang aku sudah jauh lebih mengenalnya daripada 7 tahun yang lalu. Saat Caim tak dapat kujangkau. Saat aku selalu berdoa untuk Caim mendapatkan happy endingnya.

Eh? 'happy ending'? memangnya ending Caim seperti apa?

" Gwen! Kau dengar tidak?" teriak Furiae.

" Oh! Ah.. maaf. Ada apa?" lamunanku buyar.

" Bisa tolong panggilkan Caim? Aku ingin dia juga membantuku mencari buku. Perpustakaan ini terlalu besar untuk dicari berdua." Katanya memohon.

" Kan ada aku.." timpal Inuart. Tapi Furiae tak mempedulikannya.

" Hhaha... Iya, aku panggilkan." Jawabku sambil berbalik dan pergi. Saat aku mulai berbelok di depan pintu suara Inuart yang besar membuatku menengok.

" OH! GWEN! CAIM ADA DI NORTH HALL!" teriak Inuart.

" Iya! Terima kasih!" balasku. Lalu aku berlari ke North Hall.

Tanpa memperlambat langkah lariku, aku menuju ke North Hall.

Tadi, aku mikir apa ya? Sewaktu di perpustakaan, aku sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu yang penting. Memikirkan sesuatu yang penting, atau melupakan sesuatu yang penting? Yang mana?

Ah...

Aku berhenti berlari. Terdengar alunan suara piano. Siapa yang bermain piano? Penasaran, aku mengikuti asal suaranya. Suara piano itu berasal dari ruangan di pojok North Hall. Aku mengintip dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka. Caim. Sosoknya yang sedang bermain piano sangat indah.

Aku memejamkan mata. Mencoba untuk mendengarkan permainan Caim dengan seksama. Suara alunan piano ini sangat lembut, dan indah. Sekaligus memilukan. Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes.

" Siapa disana?" alunan melodi pilu itu berhenti. Caim memandangku.

" Oh, Gwen. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

" Hmm? Kau menangis?" tambah Caim. Begitu sadar, aku langsung menghapus air mata ini.

" Kau ini memang cengeng ya..." katanya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang indah.

" Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mendekat.

" Furiae, memanggilmu. Dia minta tolong untuk mencarikan buku." Jawabku. Berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa senang dan perih secara bersamaan.

" Begitu." Caim tersenyum dan menunduk.

" Hei, Gwen. Duduklah." Katanya sambil menunjuk bangku disampingnya.

Jantungku berdegup keras sekali. Aku sampai gemetar. Aku duduk disamping Caim.

" Kau bisa bermain piano?" tanyanya sambil menekan beberapa tuts.

" Sama sekali tidak..." kataku. Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal kalau aku bisa main piano, mungkin bisa berduet bersama.

* * *

" Duh... Caim dan Gwen lama sekali!" gerutu Furiae.

" Mungkin terjadi sesuatu ya?" goda Inuart.

" Terjadi apa?" tanya Furiae heran.

" Hhhhaaaaah... Kau ini lemot ya, Furiae." Goda Inuart lagi.

" Apa? Enak saja! Sekarang kita susul mereka!" kata Furiae, lalu berjalan keluar, menyusul kakaknya.

" He-hei! Tunggu!" teriak Inuart. Mengikuti Furiae.

Mereka berjalan sangat cepat ke arah North Hall.

" Furiae, sebaiknya kita jangan kesana." Kata Inuart, meyakinkan Furiae.

" Memang kenapa? Duh, mereka dimana sih?" Furiae bersikeras.

Terdengar suara dua orang yang bercakap-cakap dari ruangan di pojok North Hall. Mereka segera berjalan ke arah sumber suara. Mereka mengintip dari luar. Ada Gwen dan Caim.

" Ca..." saat Furiae mau menyapa kakaknya, Inuart menarik lengannya.

" Jangan. Kita cari buku lagi saja di perpustakaan. Ok?" kata Inuart, sambil mengedipkan matanya. Furiae sekarang mengerti maksud Inuart sebelumnya, untuk tidak menganggu mereka. Furiae tersenyum, tapi bukanlah senyumannya yang biasa, bukanlah senyuman yang menenangkan hati. Sedih. Itulah yang terlihat oleh Inuart.

Furiae berhenti tersenyum, dan berjalan pergi, menepis tangan Inuart. Kegelisahan terlihat di wajah Inuart.

" Maaf. Aku nggak bisa main piano." Kataku lagi pada Caim, yang masih menekan beberapa tuts piano.

" bagaimana kalau bernyanyi? Bisa kan? Inuart saja bisa.." balasnya.

Jantungku berdegup tidak beraturan. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senang ini." Iya! Mau nyanyi apa?" tanyaku.

" Nyanyikan saja apa yang ingin kau nyanyikan." Jawab Caim.

" Ok. Kita mulai." Katanya dan mulai menyentuh tuts-tuts itu.

_**GROWING WINGS**_

_**Crimson light, the sky, the bird still asleep**_

_**Like a dream, it shines from heaven safe keeps**_

_**Children songs, we sung as soft as the breeze**_

_**Endless fields our home. I long for those days**_

_**I callout this prays to the sky, heavy with thought see your face**_

_**I carry this memories inside, thought of a soul colored by love**_

_**See me grow wings and fly high, passions will die, down below**_

_**I burn in the basin of fire, watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky**_

_**Watching me, watching you**_

_**Silent black, the dawn, and time tells its tale**_

_**Darkened blood, it flows, the forest receive**_

_**Look within the dark, as deep as you dare**_

_**There inside, you fight, destruction you seek**_

_**I callout this prays to the sky, heavy with thought see you face**_

_**I carry this memories inside, thought of a soul colored by love**_

_**See me grow wings and fly high, passions will die, down below**_

_**I burn in the basin of fire, watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky**_

_**Watching me, watching you, watching me.**_

Satu-satunya lagu yang terlintas dalam benakku adalah lagu ini. Lagu ini menggambarkan perasaanku padamu. Doa yang selalu kupanjatkan dalam tidurku.

Caim, apa perasaan ini tersampaikan? Apa kau mendengarnya? Padahal saat ini kau begitu dekat, tapi kenapa tak terdengar?

Aku mohon, sekali saja. Hentikanlah waktu saat ini. Biarkan aku bersamanya. Aku begitu mencintainya. Walau ku tahu perasaan ini tak kan pernah terbalas.

* * *

**Ah, maaf lagu 'growing wings' dari Drakengard 2, Farore masukan disini.**

**Bila ada yang tidak berkenan bilang ya...**

**Farore tidak akan pernah bosan mengatakan bahwa saran dan kritik akan diterima dengan senang hati.^^**

**Sincerely,**

**Farore Rayzes**


	4. Fourth Phase : A Pact

**Chapter 4!**

**Dan seperti biasa, bahasa baku masih ada...**

**Maaf, maaf, maaaaaaf sekali...**

**I do not own Caim and friends, Drakengard belongs to Square Enix and Cavia.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Sincerely,**

**Farore Rayzes**

**

* * *

**

Alunan melodi lembut berhenti. Aku menatap tanganku. Gemetar. Ada perasaan takut yang keluar. Kenapa? Aku tak mengerti. Apa yang kutakutkan? Caim ada disampingku sekarang, tak perlu aku ketakutan. Tak ada yang mesti kutakutkan. Tapi kenapa, tangan ini tetap gemetar?

Ada satu firasat. Tidak tahu apa namanya. Tapi perasaan ini menjalar dalam dada dan makin meluas seakan menyangkut di tenggorokan. Ada suatu firasat tentang sesuatu yang akan muncul. Kemunculan sesuatu yang bahkan akan membuat mulut ini, tidak mampu lagi berkata-kata.

" Kau kenapa?" tanya Caim.

Hah! Kaget. Caim menyadarkanku dari ketakutan. Aku tak mau dia tahu perasaan ini. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir.

" tidak ada apa – apa, Aku baik-baik saja." Kataku berbohong. Aku menyembunyikan rasa takut ini di balik senyuman. Tapi, Caim seakan menyadarinya, dia menatap lurus ke mataku. Indah, matanya yang indah, membuatku lupa akan perasaan takut tadi. Tapi akibatnya, wajahku merona, jantungku rasanya mau keluar, nafasku tidak teratur.

Aduh, pokoknya harus ganti topik pembicaraan!

" Uuuuuhhhh... istana ini sepi ya!" BODOH! Cara elakan yang buruk sekali! Caim pasti sadar! Dia pasti sadar!

" Ya. Istana ini selalu sepi." Kata Caim. Tanpa terduga, dia berwajah sedih.

" Ca-Caim?" Wajah yang tak biasa ia perlihatkan. Aku mengkhawatirkannya.

" Orang tuaku. Mereka meninggal." Caim menunduk, menatap tuts piano yang diam menunggu untuk disentuh.

AH! Aku bodoh. Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang tabu untuk Caim.

" Caim, maaf aku..."

" Mereka dibunuh! Dibunuh oleh naga. Naga hitam." Caim memotong kata-kataku.

" Aku tidak pernah melupakan pemandangan itu. Bahkan sedetik pun." Suara Caim bergetar.

" Masih terlihat jelas dalam ingatanku. Naga yang membunuh mereka." Suaranya sekarang terdengar marah.

" Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan 'Empire' yang telah memerintahkan naga untuk membunuh mereka, dan aku sangat membenci kaum naga yang telah membunuh mereka!" teriak Caim sambil menekan beberapa tuts piano secara bersamaan.

Caim...

" Maaf.." aku memalingkan wajahku. Wajahnya yang sedih sangat menyakitkan bagiku.

Caim mengangkat wajahnya. Ia memandangku. Walaupun aku tidak sanggup menatap langsung matanya tapi, perasaan yang sama seperti tadi, terulang lagi.

* * *

" Hei!" teriak inuart sambil mengejar Furiae.

" Furiae!" teriaknya lagi dengan langkah dipercepat.

" Kau kenapa sih?" kali ini ia berhasil menarik tangan Furiae.

" Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Inuart." Kata Furiae sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Amarah melingkupi wajah Inuart.

" Bagaimana tidak ada hubungannya?" Inuart berteriak marah tepat di wajah Furiae. Gadis itu kaget dan takut.

"Aku adalah tunanganmu! " kali ini wajah Inuart terlihat lebih lembut, seakan ingin membuat pernyataan. Furiae hanya bisa diam dan terpaku. Dari jauh terlihat sosok yang berlari kearah mereka berdua.

" TUAN INUART !" teriak seorang prajurit berpakaian putih. Ia memakai pelindung kepala yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya, yang terlihat hanya matanya yang coklat.

" APA SIH?" balas Inuart yang kesal, karena tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pria tadi ternyata adalah prajurit kerajaan Caerleon. Ia menundukkan kepalanya pada Inuart dan furiae.

" Maafkan kelancangan hamba. Tapi pasukan Empire menuju ke arah istana." Kata prajurit tersebut.

" APA?" Teriak Inuart dan ia melihat keluar jendela. Tempat mereka sekarang berada di lantai 3, jadi pemandangan didepan sana terlihat dengan jelas.

" YANG BENAR SAJA?" teriak Inuart lagi, sambil menatap pasukan yang berjumlah ratusan ribu itu berjalan kearah istana. Pasukan berbaju besi hitam, membawa bendera warna hitam. Berjalan dengan cepat. Furiae hanya bisa menutup mulutnya melihat begitu banyak pasukan Empire yang kemari.

" APA SAJA SIH YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? BUKANNYA TUGASMU UNTUK MENGAWASI DAERAH INI?" Inuart tak lagi dapat menahan emosinya.

" Maafkan kami." Kata prajurit itu menyesal.

" Uurgh!" Inuart menggeram marah.

" Furiae! Bersembunyilah di Silent Chamber! Aku akan menghubungi Caim!" perintah Inuart. Furiae mengangguk, dan berlari ke arah timur.

" Dan kau! Persiapkan pasukan. Tempat ini akan menjadi medan perang."

" Baik!" jawab prajurit itu kemudian berbalik pergi.

" SIAL!" kata Inuart sambil kembali ke tempat Caim.

* * *

Caim masih memandangku. Tubuhku membeku, tapi terasa panas.

" CAIM !" teriakan Inuart mengalihkan perhatian kami.

Uuuh... mengganggu saja...

" Ada apa?" kata Caim sambil berdiri. Aku masih duduk ditempatku, memandang Inuart yang panik, dan wajah Caim yang penuh tanya.

" Kerajaan Empire! Mereka disini!" kata-kata Inuart membuat wajah Caim berubah drastis.

" APA?" Caim berlari ke arah jendela. Aku berdiri dari tempatku dan mengikutinya. Benar kata Inuart, Empire telah berada di depan sana. Di puncak bukit itu, mereka berbaris rapi. Siap untuk menyerang.

DEG! DEG! Jantungku kembali berdetak kencang. Rasa takut yang kurasakan sesaat tadi, muncul. Inikah firasat yang kudapat?

" BAGAIMANA BISA SECEPAT INI?" teriak Caim dengan wajah yang menakutkan.

" Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya, tapi yang jelas mereka akan sampai disini segera." Balas Inuart sambil memegang keningnya.

" Ck! Ayo Inuart!" Caim pergi, disusul oleh Inuart. Tapi aku masih diam ditempat. Banyaknya prajurit Empire membuatku ketakutan.

Tidak! Tidak ada yang perlu kutakutkan! Kenapa aku harus takut! Caim akan baik-baik saja, Furiae akan selamat, Inuart akan kembali, istana ini tak akan terenggut, lalu...

Lalu...?

Lalu apa?

Apa yang akan terjadi? Selanjutnya apa yang akan terjadi?

Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Kenapa aku tidak ingat peristiwa selanjutnya?

Ah...

Inikah? Inikah yang selama ini kutakutkan? Sesuatu yang sangat penting telah kulupakan. Sesuatu, sesuatu yang akan membuat kisah ini berakhir. Berakhir dengan hal yang sama.

Aku kembali memandang kebawah. Kali ini para pasukan Empire telah berada didepan istana. Pasukan mereka saat ini berantakan. Caim saat ini sedang bertarung dengan mereka. Inuart juga ada. Dia berada di sebelah barat Caim. Mereka bertarung dengan sekuat tenaga.

...!

" Mana Furiae?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Gawat. Pasukan Empire kemari bukan hanya untuk mengambil alih istana ini, tapi karena mereka juga mengincar Furiae. Tak dapat lagi aku berfikir. Pandanganku gelap, aku mengkhawatirkan Furiae. Kakiku langsung berlari, sekuat tenaga mencarinya.

* * *

" Hiiyah!" Caim berteriak sambil menebas ratusan musuh didepannya.

Menusuk, menghujam jantung, membelah, menikam, tak pandang bulu. Inilah dunia perang. Kau tak kan mampu atau bisa untuk berfikir lagi. Para prajurit itu terus menerus mendatangi Caim.

Ada seorang prajurit lagi yang maju untuk menyerang Caim, ia berlari, seakan tak takut mati. Tapi sayang sekali, Caim berhasil menghindari serangannya, dan Caim membalas dengan tusukan di perutnya. Saat Caim bermaksud menarik kembali pedang besarnya dari tubuh prajurit malang itu, ia tak menyadari serangan prajurit berbadan besar yang berada di belakangnya.

" Aargh!" Caim berteriak kesakitan. Punggungnya tertebas pedang prajurit bernyali besar. Amarah Caim memuncak. Ia berbalik dan dengan sekuat tenaga menebas kembali prajurit tersebut yang kehilangan pertahanannya. Ia mati seketika.

Caim yang pucat, melihat ke istananya. Di puncak istana terlihat bendera lambang Caerleon dibakar oleh prajurit Empire.

" Furiae.." Caim yang mengkhawatirkan adiknya, berlari menuju istana.

BRAK!

" Furiae!" teriakku sambil membuka pintu dengan terburu-buru. Ternyata benar, Furiae ada di Silent Chamber. Ia duduk di kursi didepan jendela. Terlihat ia berdoa, berdoa untuk keselamatan kakak dan warganya. Angin dari jendela membalikkan lembaran buku yang terbuka di depan gadis berpakaian putih bersih itu. Sesaat aku melihatnya sebagai sosok yang suci dan indah.

" Furiae.." aku kembali memanggilnya. Kali ini dia tersadar dan memandang ke arahku. Tatapannya terlihat sedih. Aku menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Hanya ada kami berdua disini.

" Kenapa Gwen kesini? Seharusnya kau membantu kakakku kan?" tanya Furiae sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

" Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, jadi.."

" Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri.." timpal Furiae sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

" Tapi, Furiae kau kan tidak bisa bertarung.."

" Bi-bisa! Aku adalah seorang dewi! Aku bisa melindungi diriku! Aku tidak perlu perlindunganmu!" teriak Furiae.

Aaahh...

Benar juga. Kenapa aku bisa lupa hal penting ini? Furiae bukanlah manusia biasa. Sosoknya bukanlah 'terlihat' suci tapi 'memang' suci. Sosok yang diagungkan. Sosok yang bisa melindungi kestabilan dunia ini. Ya. Dialah Furiae, seorang dewi. Segel yang terakhir.

Segel?

Furiae menyegel apa?

Kestabilan?

Apa yang akan terjadi bila ia tak ada?

Kenapa? Kenapa tak bisa kuingat?

* * *

Caim yang terluka, sampai di gerbang istana. Disana ia menemukan naga merah yang tertangkap dan sekarat. Naga itu terkekang oleh rantai yang mengikatnya. Tubuhnya penuh darah. Entah darahnya sendiri atau darah dari manusia yang telah ia bunuh. Sayapnya tertahan karena dipaku ke tanah. Punggungnya diselimuti oleh panah-panah yang tertancap. Pemandangan yang menyayat hati.

"Naga..."

Tapi bagi Caim, pemandangan ini menimbulkan Amarah yang tak tertahankan. Dendam di hatinya mulai bergejolak. Bagaimanapun juga naga dari Empire telah membunuh orang tuanya di depan mata Caim. Dan saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada bangsa naga. Ia mendekati naga merah tersebut dengan sempoyongan, mengangkat pedangnya dan bersiap menikam kepala sang naga.

" AAAKKHH!" teriak Caim, mencoba menusukkan pedangnya, tapi naga merah itu bergerak, dan memandang Caim.

" Bunuhlah aku, jika kau mau. Tapi kau tak akan pernah bisa mengotori jiwaku, manusia tak berguna." Terdengar suara yang serak dari naga itu. Caim berhenti, dan menatap balik naga merah didepannya.

" Beritahu aku, apa kau masih ingin hidup?" tanya Caim pada naga itu.

" Apa?" tanya sang naga. Bingung.

" 'A pact'! tidak ada cara lain!" teriak Caim dengan tetap menghunuskan pedang besarnya tepat diatas kepala sang naga.

" Humph! Apa yang membuatmu pantas untuk membuat 'pact' denganku?" balas sang naga angkuh.

" Pantas atau tidak. Aku ingin hidup." Jawab Caim. Nafasnya berantakan. Darah mengucur dari punggungnya. Darah segar itu menetes ke lantai. Luka tebasan yang diterimanya dari prajurit Empire tadi mampu membuat Caim mati kehabisan darah.

" Kau boleh memandang rendah padaku. Tapi aku tidak boleh mati!" jawab Caim. Dia terlihat pucat.

" Jawabanmu! 'a pact' atau mati!"

" Humph! Buktikan dulu dirimu, aku ingin melihat kekuatanmu." Jawab sang naga.

Caim dengan nafas terengah-engah, memandang kebelakang. Disana beberapa prajurit Empire berdatangan. Caim dengan sekuat tenaga menghancurkan mereka. Akhirnya setelah mereka semua mati, Caim mendatangi naga itu lagi. Ia sudah diambang batas. Pandangannya gelap, bahkan ia menggunakan seluruh tenaganya hanya untuk berjalan.

" Sekarang... Jawaban..mu.." tanya Caim.

" 'a pact atau mati' kita disatukan oleh keinginan untuk hidup." Kata sang naga.

" Jadi...?" tanya Caim lagi. Masih terengah-engah.

" Ya.. a pact." Jawab sang naga.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Caim mengangkat dan menyentuhkan tangannya yang penuh darah ke dadanya. Tangan itu masuk ke dalam dada Caim.

" Aaargghh!" Caim kesakitan, tapi hal itu tak menghentikan niatnya membuat sebuah 'pact'. Setelah beberapa detik tangan Caim keluar dari dalam dadanya. Sekarang tangan itu memegang sebuah bulatan transparan yang didalamnya terlihat lagi sebuah bulatan yang lebih kecil berwarna oranye.

Sang naga merah itu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Caim.

" Aaaakkhh!" teriak sang naga, lalu bulatan itu keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

Mereka lalu saling menyatukan bulatan mereka masing-masing. Saat bulatan transparan itu bertemu, terpancar cahaya putih. Luka Caim dan sang naga sembuh total. Ini juga merupakan efek dari 'pact'. Siapapun yang membuat 'pact', bahkan orang yang sekarat sekalipun akan sehat kembali seperti orang yang baru terlahir.

Sang naga yang telah pulih kekuatannya itu melepaskan diri dari rantai yang membelenggunya. Tubuh mereka bersih dari luka dan darah seakan baru akan mulai bertarung.

Sang naga mengebaskan sayapnya. Caim saat ini sudah ada di atas punggung naga merah itu. Lalu mereka terbang untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan yang tertunda.

Detik itu juga, suara Caim hilang selamanya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa saat ini merupakan awal dari segala penderitaannya.

* * *

**Angelus keluar!**

**Wow, ...**

**Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati! Please Review...**


End file.
